


How To Coerce A House In Ten Easy Minutes

by Kantayra



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points to title* Cuddy and Wilson have been practicing at that. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Coerce A House In Ten Easy Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Far too much Photoshopping went into this. Also, I consulted [here](http://www.alliedhealthservices.com/physician_salaries.html), [here](http://www.physicianssearch.com/physician/salary2.html), and [here](http://www.walgreens.com/library/finddrug/druginfo.jsp?particularDrug=Vicodin) for 'guesstimates' of various numbers used in this fic. Everything else I just pulled out of my ass. :P

***

“I know you put Cuddy up to this,” House grumbled and collapsed into desk at the back of the lecture hall beside Wilson. “No one else knows about the FedEx thing.”

“Did you honestly think that I was going to sit through another one of these boring seminars on my own?” Wilson held out the box of Junior Mints he’d procured from the vending machine.

House glared at the peace offering for a few seconds before snatching the whole box. “You _still_ owe me.”

“Agreed.”

“I don’t know why they even bother with you. You’re going to sleep with all the nurses anyway.”

“And you’re going to keep on making sexist comments.”

“Exactly. This is pointless.”

“But at least it won’t be _boring_ now.” As Wilson spoke, Mandy from human resources approached the podium at the front of the lecture hall.

“Take off your blouse and show us your boobs!” House shouted out.

Wilson sighed contentedly, leaned so that his shoulder brushed House’s slightly, and settled in for an entertaining – if pointless – Friday afternoon.


End file.
